The system disclosed herein is understood to be used with a rope, cable, strap, lanyard or similar means connected between the device and a harness worn by the user whose fall is to be arrested. Pursuant to Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) and other work-place regulations and practices, workers that are working above a certain height are required to employ a fall arresting safety device of some sort to reduce injuries in the event of an accidental fall.
In situations where workers are unable to attach tethers to existing structures temporary, portable systems are used. Examples of such systems are sold by LifLine (e.g., Grabber-RM; www.lifline.com), FlexiGuard (EMU Mobile & Jib portable; www.safetyequipmentsolutions.com), Fall Protection Systems (Telescoping FPS; http://www.fallprotectionsystems.com) and others. However, such systems are either cumbersome to move, often needing a fork truck to even slightly adjust position, or require multiple people to erect the units, resulting in worker fatigue even before the actual work tasks are initiated. Hence, an improved fall arrest system is needed.
The disclosed embodiments combine both steel and aluminum components for improved strength/weight ratios and to provide damping to the forces or shock received by the system in the event of a fall. In one embodiment the system may be used at multiple heights (e.g., 18′ and 22′), and may be erected indoors or out in a matter of minutes using either electrically driven or manually drivable actuators. Moreover, the 4-bar linkage design of the fall arrest system enables the system to be erected without requiring additional space beyond that occupied by the system at its erected height. In other words, if the system is to be erected to the 22′ height, then it only requires a 22′ height clearance and not some greater height in order to erect the system by a tip-up jib design, etc. This compact design allows the fall arrest system to be used in tight spaces.
The disclosed fall arrest system is suitable for use when maintaining aircraft, heavy equipment, or heavy machinery, and can be easily moved into place and assembled. The design allows for quick attachment to a forklift, truck, or related towing devices and the unit may be maneuvered so that the arrest equipment anchorage point is directly above the user as work is performed. Used in conjunction with a full body harness and retractable lanyard, the system provides a complete fall arrest system “on the go.”
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a fall arrest system, comprising: a base including a base support structure, a plurality of wheels (incl. caster wheels) attached to the support structure to allow the system to be moved by a person, with or without mechanical assistance, over at least a short distance, a plurality of adjustable anchors extendable from the base support structure, a towing tongue extending from one end of the base support structure, a slidable cradle telescoping from the support structure, a battery storage box and an equipment storage box, each of said boxes located on either side of the base support structure, and a level indicator; a four-bar linkage operatively connected to said base support structure which operates as one of the bars in said linkage, said linkage further including an upper longitudinal tube and a lower longitudinal tube, each pivotably coupled to the base support structure and extending generally in parallel with one another and where the opposite ends of the longitudinal tube pieces are also pivotably connected to a cantilever linkage member, where a first linear actuator is connected between the base support structure and the lower longitudinal tube, and where spring struts are connected between the base support structure and each of the longitudinal tube pieces; and a cantilevered beam pivotably connected near a first end to the cantilever linkage member and a second linear actuator connected between the first end of the cantilevered beam and the cantilever linkage member, said cantilevered beam further including an extension beam connected to the opposite end of the cantilevered beam, said extension beam having a pivoting ring(s) or similar mechanism for attaching a flexible support (e.g., rope, cable, strap, etc.) to the free end thereof to arrest the fall of a worker attached to the arrest system via the flexible support.
Also disclosed in embodiments herein is a fall arrest system, comprising: a base, said base including a base support structure, a plurality of wheels attached to the support structure, a plurality of adjustable anchors extendable from the base support structure, a towing tongue extending from one end of the base support structure, a power source; a four-bar linkage operatively connected to said base support structure, which operates as one of the bars in said linkage, said four-bar linkage further including an upper longitudinal tube and a lower longitudinal tube, each pivotably coupled to the base support structure and extending generally in parallel with one another, and where the opposite ends of the longitudinal tube pieces are also pivotably connected to a cantilever linkage member; and a cantilevered beam extending from the cantilever linkage member, said cantilevered beam having a mechanism for attaching a flexible support to the free end thereof to arrest the fall of a worker attached to the arrest system via the flexible support.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is A fall arrest system, comprising: a base including a base support structure, a plurality of wheels attached to the support structure to allow the system to be moved by a person, with or without mechanical assistance, over at least a short distance, a towing tongue extending from one end of the base support structure, said towing tongue including an integrated tow dolly having at least one wheel and a stationary foot; a power source; a four-bar linkage operatively connected to said base support structure which operates as one of the bars in said linkage, said linkage further including an upper longitudinal tube and a lower longitudinal tube, each pivotably coupled to the base support structure and extending generally in parallel with one another, where a pivot location of at least one of said tubes is adjustable to control the angle of the linkage and resulting upper height, and where the opposite ends of the longitudinal tube pieces are also pivotably connected to a cantilever beam, wherein a linear actuator is operatively connected between the base support structure and one of the upper or lower longitudinal tubes; and the cantilevered beam pivotably connected near a first end to the cantilever linkage member and having a free end for attaching a flexible support thereto to arrest the fall of a worker connected to the arrest system via the flexible support.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.